The invention concerns a method for controlling the lateral pulling of a moving motor vehicle during braking of the motor vehicle.
When a driver of a motor vehicle generates a braking instruction, a drag force is applied to each wheel of the vehicle via a brake.
It is relatively important that the moments produced by the drag forces are balanced for each wheelset of the motor vehicle, in order for the braking to be rectilinear.
However, frequently for a given wheelset, the drag forces applied to each wheel have a degree of dissymmetry. Such a dissymmetry creates a difference in the moments produced by each wheel of the wheelset on the motor vehicle, which may lead to a lateral pulling effect, or in other words a lateral acceleration leading to a yawing of the motor vehicle.
Small motor vehicles, in particular those with short wheelbases, are particularly susceptible to yawing during braking.
It is therefore relatively important to control the pulling during braking of a wheelset of a motor vehicle.
It is known for example to use motor vehicle status sensors to measure the yaw of the motor vehicle, and to counter this yaw effect by acting on the drag forces of each wheel of the motor vehicle.
However, such a solution is relatively slow and the correction may be perceived by the driver of the vehicle, which generally has a disturbing effect for the steering, for example a sensation of loss of control.
There is therefore a need for a faster method of controlling the lateral pulling during braking.